Oublier Ron
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Ms-Figg. Hermione découvre que son mari Ron ne l'a pas seulement trompée, mais qu'il a mis une autre sorcière enceinte. ll la quitte et elle tente de faire face, de son mieux... Snape aide.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire de Ms-Figg, la traduction de moi-même.**

**oOoOoOo**

**Après la traduction du very shocking « delicious punishment »… (j'en reviens toujours pas du niveau de sexe dans celui-là ! Je me suis choquée toute seule, en vo, ça passait mieux ^^ ») Voici quelque chose de plus… doux et appréciable, peut-être ?**

**Version non-relue (comme la punition) mais ça sera sans doute fait rapidement… hein, Akhilane ? En même temps, si je la surcharge, elle pourra pas continuer ses propres traductions ^^'**

**J'ai traduit en musique : still loving you, voulez vous et gimme (x3).**

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 1 : Cœur brisé**

«Je ne peux pas croire Ron m'a fait ça » dit Hermione d'une voix hésitante, tandis qu'elle coupait la racine de valériane.  
Son maître, le professeur Severus Snape, ne dit rien, car il tenait un chaudron fumant. Hermione était son apprentie depuis trois ans, et ils avaient une bonne relation de travail, bien que Snape soit un sorcier particulièrement avare de paroles.  
« Non seulement il me trompait avec Lavande, mais il l'a mise enceinte» dit la sorcière tandis que Snape se déplaçait vers le chaudron suivant.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage d'Hermione, alors qu'elle se battait pour les garder en elle. Elle recula d'un pas de la zone de travail pour ne pas contaminer pas les ingrédients. Snape se tourna vers elle, puis revint à ses chaudrons.  
«Je souhaite qu'il y ait une potion qui pourrait aider un cœur brisé » renifla Hermione.  
« Il n'y a pas de telle potion, Hermione » dit doucement Rogue en réponse, alors qu'il mélangeait un breuvage dans le sens horaire à l'aide d'une cuillère en étain.  
« Elle est venue à notre appartement, avec son gros ventre et tout, et m'a dit qu'elle portait l'enfant de l'amour de Ron, professeur. Et Ron ne pouvait pas le nier. J'ai l'impression que mon monde entier s'est écroulé. Je ne peux pas demander le divorce »dit-elle doucement, essuyant ses yeux avec la manche de sa robe.

Encore une fois, Snape n'offrit aucune réponse, mais il se dirigea vers un autre chaudron, ouvrit le couvercle et agita doucement, d'une main, l'odeur de celui-ci, jusqu'à son grand nez. Ses cheveux raides avaient été attachés en une queue de cheval afin de ne pas nuire à son travail.  
Hermione resta là pendant un moment, les yeux pleins de larmes, en pensant à l'avenir. La honte d'être mariée à un homme qui faisait un enfant en dehors de son mariage, la douleur de voir une autre femme concevoir un enfant pour lui avant elle. Le fait que Ron avait trouvé une autre femme pour satisfaire ses besoins.

Certes, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Snape, mais elle était son apprentie et le temps était nécessaire. Elle avait commencé par arriver à la maison un peu tard, pour trouver un Ron maussade qui l'attendait.  
Ensuite, un an auparavant, elle était arrivée chez eux pour ne pas le trouver là. Il dit qu'il était au pub à ce moment-là, puis, la fois suivante où il avait prétendu être avec des amis, qu'elle n'était pas familière avec. . . des fans des Cannons de Chudley. Ils avaient une rangée pleine de dossiers du même genre avec Ron, qui se concluaient avec l'argument qu'elle passait tout son temps avec Snape et rentrait à la maison quand elle en avait envie. . . alors il avait bien le droit de faire la même chose, ou même de ne pas rentrer à la maison du tout.

Elle lui dit que ce serait différent une fois que Snape aurait signé son apprentissage. Puis, elle serait un maître des potions à part entière et elle aurait alors des heures de travail normales, une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé un emploi. Elle lui avait demandé d'être patient, mais Ron n'était pas du genre patient. Il avait été élevé par une femme qui était toujours à la maison, toujours là pour s'occuper de sa famille en premier. Mais Hermione Granger n'avait rien à voir avec sa mère, il le savait quand il l'avait épousée, mais il avait espéré qu'elle suivrait son chemin. . . qu'elle changerait. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.  
Lavande agit plus en temps que « femme de Ron » qu'Hermione ne l'avait fait, cuisinant pour lui, faisant couler son bain, folle de lui, le traitant comme un roi. Elle le faisait se sentir comme s'il était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Elle ne se souciait pas du fait qu'il soit marié à Hermione. De l'avis de Lavande, les priorités d'Hermione étaient toutes fausses. En outre, les maris et les épouses pourraient ne pas divorcer, mais ils se quittaient tous les jours. Elle pouvait encore le lui voler, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas d'enfant avec Hermione.

Lavande était tombée enceinte pour pouvoir détruire leur mariage.

Elle avait réussi.

Ron l'avait quittée la nuit dernière et était allé directement à son appartement, abandonnant sa femme, et Hermione en était dévastée. Pourtant, elle avait décidé que la meilleure chose à faire était de se comporter normalement, de faire ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude, c'est-à-dire de se rendre à Poudlard et de faire son travail. C'était un samedi, donc Snape travaillait avec elle, n'ayant pas de classes à surveiller.  
Quand Hermione lui avait dit au cours de sa première année d'apprentissage qu'elle et Ron se mariaient, la seule chose qu'il lui dit, c'est que de servir comme apprenti prenait beaucoup de temps et n'était pas propice à une vie conjugale heureuse. Mais Hermione était têtue et elle croyait pouvoir jongler entre les deux.  
Elle avait eu tort. Maintenant, elle avait perdu son mari.

Elle se tenait là en silence, dans l'obscurité, le désespoir et le sentiment suprême de l'échec la souillant. Hermione n'était pas taillée pour l'échec. Puis. . . Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle . . . se brisa.  
«Il n'existe pas de potion pour soulager un cœur brisé, mais il y a des potions qui enverront la douleur au loin» dit doucement son assistante, derrière lui. «Excusez-moi, professeur. »  
Hermione quitta le laboratoire.  
Snape, qui remuait le chaudron, ralentit ses mouvements, car il reconsidérait ses paroles. Tout à coup, il laissa tomber la louche et déboula hors du laboratoire, pour filer vers la réserve de potions. Il vit la porte ouverte et vola à l'intérieur, juste à temps pour jeter au loin la bouteille qu'Hermione avait inclinée vers ses lèvres.  
C'était un poison puissant.

Silencieusement, Snape regarda la bouteille brisée, puis à Hermione, qui cligna des yeux vers lui.  
« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça? » elle lui demanda d'une voix entrecoupée. «Je ne peux pas supporter cette douleur, professeur. Mon mari m'a quitté. Je ne peux pas vivre avec la douleur ou la honte. Je me sens si vide, c'est un tel échec. Il ne veut pas de moi. Je l'ai perdu. J'ai tout perdu.  
-Il n'en vaut pas la peine» dit Snape, ses yeux noirs posés sur son visage, et les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de douleur et de larmes contenues. « Vous n'avez rien perdu. Vous êtes plus forte que cela. Je sais que vous l'êtes.

-Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela, Severus?

-C'est un idiot, Hermione.

-Je suis une idiote, » dit Hermione, « J'aurais dû le vois venir. J'aurais dû faire passer Ron avant le reste, et ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Si je n'étais pas si égoïste, si je n'avais pas voulu être un Maître des Potions, et pus être l'épouse qu'il souhaitait, il ne m'aurait pas quitté. Evidemment, Lavande lui a donné ce dont il avait besoin… Ce que j'ai été trop bête pour lui donner…

-Arrêtez ça, » siffla Snape.

« J'aurai dû lui accorder plus d'attention…

-Arrêtez ça.

- J'aurai dû être là lorsqu'il rentrait du Ministère, avec le dîner sur la table…

-Arrêtez ça.

-J'aurai dû abandonner mes rêves pour vivre sa… »

Snape attrapa soudainement Hermione par les épaules et la secoua rudement.

« Il…ne vous a… jamais... méritée ! » déclara-t-il d'une voix tendue, son visage pâle se tordant. « Il était ... en dessous de vous. Il ne pourrait jamais ... jamais vous comprendre! »  
Soudain, Snape l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa, avec ses lèvres douces, affamées et désespérées. Il rompit le baiser, baissa les yeux sur la sorcière surprise et échevelée et relâcha ses épaules.  
«Je suis ... je suis désolé » dit-il doucement. «Je ... Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça ... »

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, puis tout à coup passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira vers le bas dans un autre baiser, celui-ci beaucoup plus passionné, sa langue envahit sa bouche, aussi affamée, aussi désespérée.  
Snape passa ses bras autour de la sorcière et la souleva, le lui rendant aussi bon qu'il l'avait obtenu, se délectant de la douceur de leur connexion. Il se déplaça de sa bouche à son cou, Hermione jetant sa tête en arrière et enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.  
Fais-moi me sentir mieux, Severus. Fais-moi oublier ce qui s'est passé. Fais-moi oublier quelle pagaille ma vie est devenue en si peu de temps. Aide-moi ... s'il te plaît ... » dit-elle en sanglotant, tandis qu'il trouvait à nouveau sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir le sel de ses larmes.  
Embrassant toujours la sorcière, Snape la porta hors de la réserve de potions, dans le laboratoire, à travers la salle de classe, dans le petit couloir, dans son bureau et à travers la paroi qui menait à ses quartiers privés.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur: Juste quelque chose qui m'est venu. Un Snape silencieux et une Hermione qui a besoin d'aide. Il y aura normalement deux ou trois chapitres (NDT : il y en a deux). Merci d'avoir lu.

Note de la traductrice: deux fics traduites en deux jours… Si je finis celle-ci, ça en fera trois ^^ Je n'ai pas le courage de m'attaquer à une fic longue pour l'instant, mais je pourrais en faire une en parallèle avec tous ces one-shots…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Voici (déjà) la suite (et fin). J'ai repéré une fic largement plus longue (trente chapitres, toujours de Ms-Figg) que je vais sûrement traduire. A confirmer ^^ De toute façon, si je m'en charge, je ferais aussi des fics courtes ^^ je suis en manque de SSxHG citronné, autant les amener moi-même, non ? Ca vous dit ?**

**Bonne lecture ! Et je ne vous en veux pas si vous avez sauté mon blabla, vu le moment où le chapitre précédent était coupé ^^**

**C'est la version corrigée !**

oOoOoOo

Chapitre 2 : Oublier Ron

Snape porta Hermione dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur le lit avec elle. Ils tirèrent tous deux désespérément sur la robe de l'autre, leurs bras emmêlés, tandis que leurs pieds étaient tirés hors de leurs chaussures. Snape ne portait rien d'autre sous sa robe qu'un caleçon. Ce fut un peu plus compliqué pour Hermione, car elle avait des jeans et un t-shirt, mais Snape ne fit qu'une bouchée d'eux, avec l'aide de la sorcière.

Hermione était perdue sous les baisers et les caresses passionnés de Snape, le suppliant de lui faire oublier Ron et Lavande, alors que sa bouche se déplaçait sur elle. Elle tira sur le lien de sa queue de cheval, et ses cheveux noirs et raides tombèrent autour de son visage, glissant sur sa peau tandis qu'il se familiarisait avec son corps. Il la touchait comme un amoureux l'aurait fait, doux et masculin. Son corps était mince, pâle et marqué de son service au Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec des poils noirs épars sur ses bras, ses jambes et le bas-ventre. Sexuellement parlant, la nature avait été très gentille, et le sexe du Maître s'allongeait, se préparant à l'acte, long, épais et entier, avec sa base entourée de soie noire.

« Ton mari est fou » dit il doucement tandis qu'il roulait de côté pour installer Hermione au-dessus de lui, avant de réclamer encore une fois sa bouche de la sienne. Ses mains glissèrent sur son dos, sur la courbe de ses fesses et sur ses cuisses, avant de revenir par le même chemin pour aller s'installer dans sa crinière de cheveux bruns et bouclés. Ils roulèrent encore, bras et jambes emmêlés alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Snape saisit ses genoux de ses mains, puis commença à lécher, embrasser et téter chaque partie de son corps ondulant, l'odeur et le goût de celui-ci l'incitant à l'embrasser plus encore, presque avec fureur, s'attardant sur le sommet durci de ses seins, sa langue tournant et glissant entre eux, alors qu'il saisissait ses poignets pour étendre les bras au-dessus de sa tête, la maintenant sous lui et se concentrant sur son plaisir.

Hermione s'arqua délicieusement alors qu'il bougeait au-dessus de son ventre, libéra ses poignets pour se baisser vers le lit et écarter doucement ses cuisses, puis souffla doucement sur son sexe, son souffle chaud chatouillant et stimulant son clitoris avant de l'embrasser respectueusement.

« Complètement fou » souffla-t-il, fermant les yeux pour goûter la douceur d'Hermione. Il était soigneux, gentil et consciencieux, utilisant ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue et son nez pour rendre la sorcière folle, et toute pensée pour son bon à rien de mari sortit de sa tête alors qu'elle tirait par à-coups sur les cheveux de Snape, criant sous ses attentions, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'amène, sous l'effet de sa langue, à un orgasme frissonnant.

Alors qu'Hermione flottait sur une vague de bonheur, le maître des potions la retourna en soulevant ses fesses, afin qu'elle soit sur ses genoux, la tête appuyée sur le matelas. Il glissa une main pâle sur ses fesses rondes, ses yeux sombres la couvant alors qu'il les baissait sur elle.

Il expira encore une fois « Fou », avant de pénétrer la femme que Ronald Bilius Weasley avait abandonnée, sa chaleur humide et accueillante l'enveloppant alors qu'il s'enfonçait au plus profond d'elle. Il laissa passer un instant avant de se pencher sur elle, maintenant connectée à lui, et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Combien ais-je pu lui envier ceci, Hermione, » dit le Maître des Potions, tournant légèrement son bassin afin qu'Hermione puisse le sentir. « J'ai envié ton mari d'avoir accès à ton corps quand je n'avais accès qu'à ton esprit si brillant. »

Snape se recula légèrement avant de la pénétrer à nouveau, avec un doux mouvement qui la fit soupirer de plaisir. Il était plus gros que Ron et elle apprécia les mouvements circulaires qu'il faisait sur et à l'intérieur d'elle. Snape embrassa son épaule.

« Le savais-tu? » demanda-t-il doucement, sortant et entrant en elle à nouveau, toujours doux, mais cette fois, il poussa en avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle grogne légèrement sous la pression. Il était tout au fond.

« Non, » expira Hermione.

Snape caressa ses cheveux et embrassa sa tempe avant de sortir d'elle à nouveau, sa hampe glissant délicieusement à l'intérieur d'elle, épaisse, dure et chaude, puis retournant pour rester au plus profond d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais connu ce type de relation sexuelle auparavant. Son seul partenaire avait été Ron, et il n'avait jamais été patient, ni lent. Il ne s'était jamais arrêté pour lui parler.

« Tu es belle, Hermione, » souffla Snape, « et douée. Un trésor. »

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque Snape la caressa à nouveau, ses reins se callant contre ses fesses, la remuant avec un peu plus de force.

« Tu n'as rien perdu. C'est le cas de ton mari, » siffla-t-il. « Quelque chose de précieux et d'irremplaçable. Oublie-le, sorcière. Je vais t'aider à l'oublier. »

Snape se pencha davantage pour capturer la bouche d'Hermione de la sienne, l'embrassant profondément et passionnément avant de se redresser et d'attraper sa taille.

« Commençons, à présent, » ronronna-t-il, se reculant et commençant à prendre Hermione toute entière, changeant parfois de position, fort, tout à sa possession d'elle, par ses baisers et ses caresses, tout autant que par son sexe. Hermione se ployait et s'arquait, se redressait et se penchait, se tordait, s'installait au-dessus, puis en-dessous, parfois même partiellement expulsée du lit, tandis que Severus Snape suivait ses propres fantasmes de la femme qui l'entourait, et qui criait son nom d'une manière qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors que rêvée.

Voyez-vous, Severus Snape était amoureux d'Hermione Weasley, mais il était tellement plus vieux que la sorcière et pensait posséder si peu d'attraits qu'il croyait qu'elle ne lui retournerait jamais son affection. Puis elle épousa Ronald Weasley, et il pensa qu'elle était définitivement hors d'atteinte, même s'il estimait qu'ils étaient, dès le début, mal assortis.

A présent, il lui donnait toute la passion et la tendresse qu'il ressentait dans son cœur, exprimant ses sentiments physiquement, lui parlant, faisant son éloge, disant ce que chaque sorcière voulait entendre d'un homme qui la possédait.

Mais, dans ce cas, tout ce que Snape lui disait était vrai.

Ronald Weasley avait lâché le souaffle, et Snape était près à l'attraper avant d'aller marquer un but.

Snape et Hermione passèrent le jour entier, puis la nuit, dans la chambre, à faire l'amour, à manger et dormir par intermittence. Lorsqu'ils prirent leur douche (ensemble) avant d'en sortir le dimanche, pour retourner au laboratoire afin de jeter les potions gâchées, Hermione était dans un bien meilleur état d'esprit.

Ronald ? Quel Ronald ?

Six mois plus tard, on vint frapper à la porte. Snape, qui était assis sur le canapé pour lire la Gazette du Sorcier, se leva pour ouvrir. Il traversa le hall et regarda par le judas. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis ouvrit la porte, regardant leur visiteur avec dégoût.

« Qui est-ce, Severus? » demanda Hermione depuis la cuisine.

Snape ne lui répondit pas.

« Puis-je vous aider, Mr Weasley ? » demanda le sorcier ténébreux à la tête rousse se tenant sur son porche.

Les yeux bleu pâle de Ron glissèrent sur Snape.

« Je suis ici pour parler à ma femme », répondit-il.

« Severus ? Qui est-ce ? » demanda Hermione, alors qu'elle traversait le salon, s'approchant du hall.

Snape se décala pour la laisser voir Ron.

« Oh, » dit-elle simplement.

« Votre épouse, ma compagne, Mr Weasley. Faites vite » prévint le Maître des Potions, s'éloignant pour leur laisser un minimum d'intimité.

« J'ai su que tu avais fait une demande pour utiliser à nouveau ton nom de jeune fille » lui dit Ron, ses yeux bleus dérivant sur elle. Elle avait l'air en forme… Une sorte de lueur semblait s'échapper d'elle.

« Oui, je pense que ce serait le mieux, vu la situation, » répondit-elle.

« Quelle situation ? » demanda Ron.

En réponse, Hermione fit glisser sa main sur son ventre, pour lui montrer sa rondeur. Le rouquin la regarda, choqué.

« Tu es enceinte ? De Snape? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, en effet » répliqua-t-elle.

« Donc, tu n'as pas utilisé de contraceptif avec lui comme tu l'as fait avec moi » dit Ron, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait » dit-elle, ne ressentant pas le besoin de s'expliquer.

Ron resta silencieux un moment, regardant l'intérieur de la maison.

« Bel endroit. Il m'a fallu un moment pour trouver. Je pensais que tu serais toujours dans ce taudis » lui dit-il.

« Non, Severus a acheté cette maison pour nous » dit Hermione, « Il y a un laboratoire où je peux travailler. Je suis toujours en apprentissage.»

A présent, Ron avait l'air jaloux. Il n'aurait jamais pu acheter une maison pour elle avec son propre salaire.

« J'ai toujours su que tu baisais Snape » lui siffla-t-il.

Dans le salon, Snape se leva. Il avait amplifié son ouïe afin de les entendre, et il avait donc parfaitement perçu leur conversation, et la façon dont elle tournait. Il lui semblait que c'est ce qui devait arriver.

Hermione le regarda froidement.

« Non, Ron. Je ne le faisais pas. Je ne l'ai pas fait tant que tu ne m'as pas quittée pour Lavande. Commet va-t-elle, tant que j'y pense ? Et le bébé ?

-Bien » dit-il. Elle avait à présent pris trente-cinq kilos et n'était plus aussi accommodante qu'auparavant. En fait, Ron devait souvent tout lui servir sur un plateau d'argent à présent qu'elle avait le bébé. Elle était aussi agaçante que possible, et Ron n'en était pas particulièrement heureux.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions parler… Peut-être tenter de reconstruire quelque chose » dit Ron, ses yeux se baissant vers son ventre. « Mais maintenant que tu portes le bâtard de Snape… »

Celui-ci traversa la maison, son regard se durcissant à mesure qu'il approchait de la porte. Hermione le vit arriver et se mit sur son chemin, tout en restant face à Ron, tandis que le Maître des Potions, la dominant, fixait Ron de ses yeux meurtriers.

« L'enfant de Severus » le corrigea-t-elle, « Mais je ne retournerais pas avec toi, Ron, même si je n'étais pas enceinte. Tu as fait ton choix quand tu es parti pour Lavande. Tu as un enfant avec elle, une responsabilité. Pour être honnête, c'est la meilleure chose que tu aies jamais faite, parce que c'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé ma véritable âme sœur. Je suis peut-être ton épouse, Ronald Weasley, mais ce n'est qu'un nom. Mon cœur et mon amour sont à Severus, et je compte bien passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. »

Severus, possessif, plaça sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, le regard toujours fixé sur Ron.

« Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'autre, Mr Weasley ? » demanda Snape, glacial.

Les yeux de Ron passèrent d'Hermione au Maître des Potions, avant de revenir sur elle.

« Non. Il n'y a rien d'autre » répliqua-t-il, puis il se détourna, et hésita un instant.

Snape se tendit, prêt à toute forme d'altercation, mais Ron descendit les marches, et sortit de leur vie, pour leur bonheur. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance de réconciliation. Plus maintenant, ni plus tard.

Hermione ferma la porte et se retourna pour voir Severus la regardant pensivement.

« Âme sœur? » lui demanda-t-il, arquant son sourcil.

« Oui, » répliqua-t-elle, « à condition que tu en aies une. Il y a de vieilles rumeurs qui affirment le contraire.

-Il a aussi été question de mon cœur », ajouta-t-il, la suivant dans le salon, l'attrapant doucement pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Bien que je sois certain que l'absence de cet organe en particulier vient du fait que tu me l'as volé, Hermione Granger. » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Oh, Severus, » dit Hermione, l'embrassant tendrement. « Tu dis toujours les choses les plus mignonnes. Ne t'inquiète pas : je garderai le secret.

-Tu le feras, » dit-il, avant de l'embrasser nouveau. « Dans le cas contraire, sorcière, ma réputation serait détruite. »

.

OOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur: Pas grand-chose d'une histoire, mais c'est comme ça. Merci pour la lecture.

.

OOoOoOo

.

Note de la traductrice : j'ai finiiiii ! Ce fichu citron était un peu difficile pour moi… Ca a quand même été ? Je vais continuer sur ma lancée et commencer une nouvelle traduction tout de suite ! Euh… Dès que j'aurai avancé dans mon travail… Mon client risque de me faire la gueule ^^''


End file.
